


price to pay

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Nothing is ever free when dealing with a Malfoy.





	price to pay

“Here.”

The envelope Narcissa hands her is thick, the parchment smooth beneath her fingertips. Astoria accepts it with a quiet thanks, slipping it into the purse at her side. She meets Narcissa’s gaze, and she knows what’s coming.

Nothing is ever _free_ when dealing with a Malfoy, Astoria has come to learn. Requests, favours—they all land you in debt; the currency of which is a riddle only they know the answer to. Astoria has seen it take on many forms.

Tonight, it’s in sex.

Astoria’s back hits the wall as Narcissa steps forward, her mouth parting in a silent gasp as the older woman’s body covers hers. She isn’t afraid, not exactly. She probably should be, she thinks—Narcissa can be a frightening woman—but she wants it too much, wants _Narcissa_ too much.

A delicate hand cups her cheek, the smooth touch of fingertips trailing over her jaw. Narcissa’s eyes are dark in the low lighting—dark and almost deadly.

Astoria shivers.

When the kiss comes, she arches into it; her hands reaching to curl around Narcissa’s shoulders. She knows better than to tangle her fingers in the fabric of Narcissa’s robe, but her grip is still tight, still desperate. She moans at the touch of a tongue, and Narcissa chuckles—low and breathy and almost mocking.

“Needy,” she murmurs. Astoria tries to think of a retort, but Narcissa’s words are followed by the press of her knee between her thighs, and any words die on her tongue.


End file.
